


Taking the Plunge

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Almost Drowning, David has an Emotion, For the love of God don't do this at home or anywhere else, M/M, Micheal has the Big Gay, Skinny Dipping, Star continues to be the only one here with common sense, This got way more serious than I intended, casual nudity, cliff diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: Michael has a near-death experience, and begins to realize how much David cares about him.





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to a Halloween party, and we smoked some weed and watched the movie, and then I woke up at 2 am still stoned as hell and was like "skinny dipping." So I came home and wrote this thing.

“You sure this is a good idea, David?” Michael didn't want to seem chicken in front of his new friends, but jumping off a cliff into the ocean? Naked? In the middle of the night? The concept was setting off all sorts of alarm bells. Not that most of the things he'd done with these guys hadn't made him hesitate at least for a moment. 

“Don't worry, Micheal, we've done it dozens of times, and nothing's ever happened.” David's constant smirk felt especially patronizing right now. 

“Aw, is Michael afraid? Bwak, bwak, bwaak!” Marko flapped his arms in imitation of a chicken, cackling. The shortest of the boys really had a knack for getting under people's skin, and it was almost enough for Michael to go over and smack him. He knew better than that, though. David was particularly protective of Marko for some reason, and Michael didn't want to ruin everyone's night by starting a brawl. 

“Gonna join us tonight, Star?” David said. 

Star shook her head. “You boys go have fun. I'll stay here, where I won't risk my life.” 

David rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Suit yourself, babe. But you're really gonna miss out.” 

He was already naked to the waist, his pale skin nearly glowing in the moonlight, and Micheal was again struck by how fucking gorgeous this man was. His body was lean and defined, and his skin looked almost unimaginably smooth. He lifted his hands over his head, stretching, showing off, as if he knew Michael was staring at him.

To distract himself, Micheal started undressing as well. It wasn't if casual nudity bothered him; he had played team sports his entire life, and was used to seeing other naked men on a regular basis. It was just...he had been struggling with his sexuality since the beginning of high school, and meeting David had confirmed those feelings he had for other men. Luckily, as he shucked off his boxers, the cold breeze immediately removed any physical evidence of his attraction. 

The other boys had also removed their clothes, and were strutting around like proud peacocks, comparing muscles and scars like boys tend to do. Micheal pushed down his feelings of self- consciousness and joined them at the cliffside. 

“That's how we do it! Nice!” Paul clapped him on the back, almost knocking the wind out of him. Micheal was constantly impressed by how strong his new friends were; even casual high fives from them felt as if he was about to break his wrist. 

“Yes, very nice,” David said approvingly, making Michael's heart skip a beat. Then, in one fluid motion, David threw himself off the cliff and into the water below. That seemed to be the signal, because Paul, then Dwayne, then Marko all followed after their leader, their whoops and cheers catching the wind and seeming to echo. Michael cautiously looked down at the dark water below, and was relieved when he saw four heads clear the waves. 

“C'mon, Michael! Join us!” 

“Yeah, Michael, c'mon, the water's great!”

“Don't be scared, Michael!”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and stepped off the cliff into thin air. 

When he hit the water, he knew he had made a fatal mistake. It was shockingly cold, causing him to both tense up and let out all his breath at once. He dropped like a stone into the depths, unable to move, unable to think. And when he was finally able to understand what was going on, he was already deep beneath the waves, too far to make it to the surface without any oxygen in his lungs. He thrashed uselessly upward, but seemed to make no progress, as if the coldness of the water had sapped him of all his strength. 

This was it. He was going to die. All because he got the hots for two people at once and allowed one of them to lead him straight into a cold watery grave. Mom and Sam were going to be so upset; they couldn't afford a funeral for him right now, not with money being so tight. That is, if his body was ever found. Completely exhausted, Michael had no choice but to relax and let death take him. 

And just as he was about to slip into oblivion, that's when Michael felt a strong hand grab his arm and begin dragging him upward. David. He knew it was him without even looking. Of course David wouldn't let him die; he was one of them now, one of the gang. His heart swelled with affection for the man. He should've never doubted him. 

If the water had been cold, it was nothing compared to the icy wind that greeted him as he surfaced. He gasped, filling his lungs with much needed air. David was still holding onto him, serving as a buoy keeping his head above water. 

“Holy shit, Michael, we thought you were a goner!” Marko yelled. 

“Yeah, man, we thought you were dead,” Paul echoed. Dwayne nodded. 

Michael couldn't understand how the others were so easily able to keep their composure in the cold, choppy water. They didn't even look winded. He looked over to David, who was still clutching his arm, looking straight at him. The look on David's face was a roiling mixture of anger, pity, and...was that fear? He had never seen him look scared before, and he immediately knew he didn't like it. It felt unnatural for David to look at him like that. 

The others must've felt it, too, cuz Marko immediately swam over to him. 

“What's the matter, boss?” He put his hand on David's shoulder, shaking him lightly. “You in there, man?”

“We're done. Let's go back to shore.” David's voice was flat, almost frighteningly devoid of inflection. 

“Already?” Paul's voice had the beginnings of a whine. “But we just got in, I wanted to -” 

“NOW!” 

If Michael and the others could've jumped straight out of the water, they would have. But they all quickly obeyed, following David as he swam towards a suitable place to go ashore. David's grip was almost cutting off Michael's circulation now, but he didn't dare say anything. 

They climbed ashore in a little cove just below the hideout. Again, they didn't seem to be nearly as affected by the temperature change as Michael, who immediately began to shiver. They walked in through a series of dark passageways that eventually led back to the main room. Star and Laddie were there waiting for them, and when Star saw the look on David's face, she immediately put down the book she was reading and walked over. 

“What happened, David?” 

“Michael almost drowned.” His voice was flat again. 

Star gasped, turning to Michael. “Oh my god! Are you okay?”

“He's fine, Star.”

Star humphed. “I wasn't asking you, David, I was asking Michael. Are you okay, Michael?”

“Y-yeah, I'm fine,” he stammered, suddenly remembering to be embarrassed about her seeing him naked. “D-do you have our clothes? I'm freezing.” 

“Don't worry, they're right here.” 

Putting his clothes on while he was still soaking wet wasn't the best idea, but at least clothed he felt a bit more normal. The others at least partially followed suit, most of them deciding to remain shirtless. David, who had finally let go of Michael, sank into his chair with a sigh. 

“Well, that could've gone better, huh,” Marko said quietly. 

“Yeah.” David looked up at Michael again. “You sure you're okay, man? No judgement if you're feeling a bit shaken.” 

“I'm fine, David. That was just...thanks for saving me, or whatever.” Michael desperately wished there was a way he could put what he was feeling right now into words without sounding like a complete idiot. If he wasn't just imagining things, David had been seriously worried about him. He didn't know how he should feel about that? Embarrassed? Grateful? 

Whatever had happened, something had fundamentally changed, Michael could feel it. For a moment there, David's cocky and nonchalant shell had cracked open, exposing something more vulnerable. And even if it had been a bit unnerving, it only made Michael even more obsessed with this enigmatic man.


End file.
